Eyes
by firuri ryuusuke
Summary: Hanya kisah sederhana tentang ketertarikan, kepedulian, pembelajaran, ikatan perasaan dan wujud dari pengorbanan. Hanya kisah singkat dari alur cerita cinta. Bukan lagi sederhana dan singkat jika harus dihadapkan dengan kekuatan supranatural dan awal perjalanan yang telah direncanakan. Semua karena MATA. For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2013-III


**_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

"Naruto_-kun_!" Gadis itu berteriak. Tangannya terulur menggapai. Sepasang kakinya terayun bergantian. Dia berlari menembus rinai hujan.

"Naruto_-kun_?"

Seorang pemuda menoleh bersamaan dengan gadis lain dalam satu payung biru yang sama. Dia berbalik menghadap orang yang telah menyerukan namanya. "Apa lagi Sakura? Hubungan kita sudah berakhir."

Gadis itu menggeleng kuat. Rambut merah muda basahnya ikut bergerak. Bibir bawahnya bergetar kelu. "Ta-tapi aku sudah berusaha." Dia meremas jemari di depan dada. Merasakan jika air matanya siap tumpah.

Naruto berdecak keras. "Memangnya apa kau harapkan dari orang yang telah _menyia-nyiakanmu_, hm?" Dihirupnya napas dalam-dalam, dikeluarkannya perlahan. "Jika aku harus menjadi sempurna di _matamu_, maaf, aku tidak bisa."

.

.

.

.

**_Eyes_**

**_For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2013-III_**

**_/AU/Random/OOC/Typo(s)/_**

Kelopak matanya terbuka serentak. Deru napasnya memburu. Dadanya naik turun tak teratur. Kedua tangannya erat mencengkram selimut.

'_Jika aku harus menjadi sempurna di matamu, maaf, aku tidak bisa.'_

Ucapan mantan kekasihnya terngiang kembali di telinga. Menyisipkan kembali rasa sakit. Dia mengusap wajahnya ke atas. Menstabilkan degup jantungnya. Menyeka air mata di pipi. Ekor matanya melirik ke kiri—melihat jam weker di atas lemari kecil samping ranjang.

2.00 am

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Baru satu jam matanya terpejam. Dan ketika mimpi itu kembali datang, dia harus rela terlempar keluar. Mimpi yang sama. Tiga bulan penuh. Terulang tiap malam, bahkan tiap terjatuh dalam alam bawah sadar.

Gadis itu turun dari ranjang. Berjalan. Mustahil untuk kembali terlelap, jika nantinya harus terkurung dalam mimpi yang sama. Dia menggeram pelan. Saklar lampu di dekat pintu kamar ditekan, ruangan berubah terang.

Derapnya menuju meja rias lantas duduk menghadap cermin. Sakura mematut diri. Mengamati wajahnya—pucat, kuyu, dengan kantung mata yang menghitam. Rambut merah muda panjangnya berantakan. Tak lagi sedap dipandang. Hanya manik kehijauannya yang masih setia berbinar.

"_Mataku_ ... Apa yang salah?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Dia gusar. Sungguh ia lelah. Ingin mengatupkan kedua matanya. Tapi mereka masih terus terbuka. Dia sudah berusaha, dengan semua cara yang ada. Mungkin mereka lapar. Gadis itu tertawa di tengah keheningan. Semakin lama semakin keras. Berderai, berubah serak. Hanya satu cara belum ditempuhnya.

Membuat matanya terkatup, selamanya.

Gelaknya berhenti. Satu bulir cairan bening menetes.

"Aku takut ..." Bola-bola bening dibiarkan terjatuh satu per satu. Semuanya berubah semenjak tiga bulan lalu. Dia, Haruno Sakura. Dengan segala pesona dan keindahannya, jatuh cinta dengan pemuda yang pernah dipandangnya sebelah mata. Dan saat itu terjadi, cintanya pergi. Meninggalkannya sendiri.

Sakura berdiri. Berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Meraih mantel panjang musim dingin sebelum menarik hendel pintu. Mengenakan mantel sebentar. Pintu terayun ke dalam. Gadis itu keluar setelah menekan saklar.

Orang tuanya telah lama meninggal. Membiarkannya hidup sendiri dengan harta warisan dan nama keluarga terpandang. Berutung kuliahnya tak lama lagi selesai dan tak perlu lagi menghabiskan uang simpanan. Sakura bersenandung kecil melewati ruang demi ruang dalam rumah mewahnya. Kode dimasukkan. Pintu utama terbuka. Ia terus berjalan melewati halaman.

Memang bukan sekali ini dia keluar rumah di pagi buta. Terkadang bahkan tengah malam. Kompleks perumahannya yang sepi menambah kesan damai tersendiri. Belum lagi udara yang masih bersih. Kegelapan malam menaungi. Dan suara binatang nokturnal terdengar menemani.

Sakura menyusuri jalan kompleks tempat tinggalnya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan dalam kantung mantel tebalnya. Sinar bulan dan lampu-lampu pinggir jalan membantunya mengenali daerah sekitar.

Jadi ini yang matanya inginkan. Mereka ingin terus bekerja setelah memandang setiap pemuda hanya dengan salah satunya. Sakura tak lagi menyesal. Karena ia telah tenggelam di dalam kesedihan. Dia tak lagi merutuki nasibnya. Karena hal itu akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Kini bukan lagi sakit, namun takut. Takut, karena matanya hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Tak lagi kantuk, justru lelah menghadapi ini semua. Dia percaya karma. Dan karma yang diterimanya tak hanya menyiksa batin namun juga fisik.

Suara gemerisik terdengar. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya waspada. Di samping kirinya taman bermain anak-anak. Dia mengamati taman yang sepi itu. Satu ayunan berderit, terayun sendiri. Ia tertawa geli, ternyata kini matanya sudah menampakkan kejanggalan.

Ayunan itu berhenti. Angin malam berhembus kencang, menerbangkan daun-daun yang jatuh berguguran. Semak-semak di tepi taman bermain tersebut ikut bergerak. Sakura menggenggam erat kerah mantelnya. Dingin. Hembusan angin berhenti. Sunyi. Namun semak tersebut tetap bergerak. Semakin kencang, semakin berisik. Dia menyeret kaki ke belakang. Dan lagi-lagi jantungnya tak terkendali. Kakinya seolah rekat dengan tempatnya berpijak.

Suasana berubah mencekam. Dia menyapukan pandangan. Sekitarnya masih sepi dan tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang lain. Bibir bawahnya tergigit-gigit khawatir. Manik kehijauannya bergerak gelisah. Malam ini berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya.

Sakura mendengar lenguhan. Dia menyakini jika itu berasal dari manusia, bukan makhluk lainnya. Bukan juga binatang buas yang ia duga sebelumnya. Langkahnya tak lagi ke belakang, namun ke depan, perlahan. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian dia melangkah ke tepi taman bermain. Tempat semak-semak tersebut masih bergoyang.

Sakura mengumpulkan segenap keberanian. Terus berjalan menuju semak-semak yang tadinya terlihat bergerak. Langkahnya melambat. Gerakan semak berhenti. Tak lama bergoyang pelan ditiup angin, searah. Seolah tak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Tepat satu langkah di depan semak yang membuatnya penasaran. Doa mohon keselamatan dipanjatkan. Helaan napas panjang dihembuskan. Mata terpejam sebentar. Deru napas diteraturkan. Satu tangan diarahkan ke depan.

_'Sraak!'_

Sakura memekik. Dia hampir terjatuh ke belakang. Namun sorot matanya menamatkan. Menganalisis makhluk yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Hitam. Sejauh ini warna hitam yang dia dapatkan. Punggung laki-laki dengan balutan pakaian serba hitam. Rambut berwarna hitam dengan bentuk yang tak pernah ia temukan. Sosok itu duduk membelakangi. Seakan tak menyadari eksistensi orang lain di dekatnya.

Yah, Sakura yakin jika sosok di depannya laki-laki. Terlihat dari postur dan punggungnya yang tegap. Pencahayaan memang kurang menunjang. Hanya lampu taman remang tersebar di beberapa bagian. Tapi kali ini dia percaya dengan apa yang digambarkan matanya.

Pandangannya mengarah ke kiri lalu berpindah ke kanan. Tak berubah, tak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua. Ludah diteguk. Nyali dikumpulkan. Dia berjongkok, suaranya dipaksakan keluar. "Tu-tuan, apa yang an-da lakukan di sini?"

Sakura menyelipkan helaian merah mudanya ke belakang telinga. Dia penasaran, meskipun hawa menakutkan belum hilang. Sekali lagi ludah terteguk. Tak ada suara. Hanya desiran angin malam. Sosok tersebut bergerak menengok. Memutar kepalanya beberapa derajat. Sebagian wajah terlihat. Satu kilatan dan angin berhembus menggerakkan rambut hitamnya yang semula menutupi wajah.

Sakura terlonjak—terperangah. Hingga manik kehijauannya berbinar membulat. Bibirnya membentuk ruang. Tubuhnya sempurna bersimpuh di atas tanah. Kakinya menyaruk, berniat memindahkan tubuh lebih jauh. Pemuda tersebut mengerang. Tangan kanannya menekan kuat pinggang kirinya. Dan cairan merah kental merembes keluar. Membasahi serta menetes di rerumputan taman.

Sakura terkesiap. "An-anda terluka," ujarnya masih terbata-bata.

Rasa takut sudah berkurang. Tubuhnya terdorong ke depan. Mengikuti naluri calon ahli pengobatan. Tangannya hendak menyentuh luka sayatan yang dilihatnya. Namun tangan besar cepat menampik. Biner kehijauannya menyalang menuntut jawaban. Dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari batu hitam kelam sebagai balasan.

"Maaf, tapi anda terluka," sahutnya lancar.

Erangan kembali terdengar. Kepala pemuda tersebut menengadah ke atas menahan rasa perih.

"I-ikutlah denganku." Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura menarik lengan kiri sang pemuda agar ikut bersamanya. Namun tubuhnya malah terdorong oleh tangan yang sama. "Kau ini kenapa _sih_? Aku hanya ingin menolongmu." Sakura membentak garang, tabiat aslinya ditampakkan. Dia berdiri, menepuk-nepuk mantelnya.

Sakura hendak berbalik pergi. Tetapi matanya tak dapat dibebaskan. Terus mengamati bagaimana pemuda di depannya bertahan di tengah kesakitan. Tatapannya berubah. Lirih ia berkata, "kumohon, aku akan menyembuhkanmu." Tubuhnya kembali turun, berniat membatu pemuda misterius berdiri.

Pemuda tersebut diam, mungkin memikirkan keputusan yang akan diambilnya. Ikut dengan gadis yang mengatakan akan menolongnya, atau mati kehabisan darah. Satu dengusan kasar. Badannya tertatih naik.

Lengkung khas di bibir terulas. Tangannya kembali menggapai lengan pemuda di depannya. Kini tanpa penolakkan, tubuh itu berhasil berbalik dan berdiri di sampingnya searah. Dipapahnya dengan menautkan tangan di bahu kanan pemuda tersebut. Menahannya dan berjalan keluar taman.

Hanya keheningan yang menyertai keduanya. Sesekali erangan atau decihan meluncur dari mulut salah satu di antara mereka. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki harga diri dan gengsi yang tinggi.

Beruntung jarak asal dan tujuan tak jauh serta kegelapan masih tak mau pergi. Kaki sang gadis sudah menginjak halaman rumahnya sendiri. Dia berlari. Memasukkan kode pribadi. Pintu utama terbuka. Lantas ia segera berbalik membatu sang pemuda memasuki rumahnya. Lampu dinyalakan. Pemuda misterius tersebut dibaringkan di sofa panjang ruang tamu. Sakura menaiki tangga lantai dua tergesa. Dan kembali dengan tas jinjing di tangan kanannya.

Sakura memulai perannya. Sebagai calon pekerja medis harusnya dia mulai terbiasa. Namun pasiennya saat ini meminta kesabaran ekstra. Berkali-kali tangannya ditepis dengan tatapan tajam sebagai tambahan. Dengan penuh ketabahan dia tetap meneruskan pekerjaan.

Waktu terasa bergulir dengan cepat. Sedari tadi hanya tik tok jam dinding yang menemani sang gadis insomnia. Keringat di pelipis diusap. Tugasnya tak lama lagi rampung. Luka sayatan melintang sudah tertutup sempurna. Sakura mengamati sejenak hasil karyanya. Puas.

Perlengkapan ditata rapi. Hendak ditaruh kembali. Namun matanya tak mau beralih. Terjebak dalam pahatan rupa atas pemuda yang merebah di sofanya. Wajah itu masih pucat, dingin dan angkuh. Namun satu hal yang Sakura dapatkan, kini wajah itu terlihat damai dan tampan. Dengan kedua mata rapat terpejam.

Sakura mengerjab. Dia segera melangkah pergi. Semua yang telah digunakan harus diletakkan di tempatnya kembali. Benaknya masih dipenuhi kalimat tanya. Semuanya mengarah pada siapa pemuda tersebut sebenarnya. Langkahnya kini menuju kamar pribadi, ingin membersihkan diri.

Air hangat yang membasahi tubuhnya memberikan sedikit rasa segar. Paling tidak suntuk karena mimpi yang terus menghantui dapat berkurang. Baju yang dipilihnya dari dalam lemari dikenakan. Dia mencermati bayangan diri di cermin. Kantung mata hitam masih ada, namun ia berusaha memoles wajahnya kembali. Rambut merah muda kusut disisir, diatur dalam satu ikatan ke atas. Bukan apa-apa, hanya ingin menyajikan rupa yang lebih layak dipandang.

Kaki kurusnya menuruni tangga. Dari sini terlihat pemuda tersebut hendak berdiri. Lekas dia menghampiri, berniat menyuruhnya berbaring kembali. "Kau ingin lukamu terbuka?" tanyanya sarkas.

Pemuda tersebut mendecih. Dia malah duduk menyandar, tak mengindahkan gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau tuli ya?" Sakura berkacak pinggang, ternyata masih ada orang lain yang lebih keras kepala darinya. Dia menghela napas pasrah. "Paling tidak kau menghargai orang yang telah menolongmu," lanjutnya landai.

Pemuda itu hanya diam. Tetap dengan batu obdisiannya yang dingin dan menusuk. Duduk mengamati bagaimana perilaku gadis di depannya. Rasa lain tertuang, ketika terjerat keindahan kristal kehijauan dalam bingkai mata yang menghitam.

"Bagaimana bisa pinggangmu terluka parah?" tanya Sakura seramah mungkin.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sakura menghirup napas dalam-dalam—meredakan emosinya. "Sakura. Namaku Haruno Sakura." Tangan kanannya terulur ke depan. Senyuman terungging tulus. Cukup lama dia menanti jabatan tangan balasan atau sahutan nama pemuda di depannya. "Namamu?" lanjutnya lagi separuh menggeram.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Dengan intonasi datar, tanpa uluran tangan, bahkan senyuman. "Hentikan sihirmu."

Dahi Sakura berkerut. Dia tak meragukan pendengarannya. "Apa maksudmu sihir?"

Sasuke tak mengubah air mukanya maupun pandangannya. "Kekuatan apa yang kau gunakan? Yang ada dalam matamu itu." Dia memperjelas atau malah memperburuk keadaan.

_'Mataku? Sebenarnya apa yang ada di mata sialan ini.' _Sakura terpekur. Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya. "Me-memangnya ada apa dengan mata-ku?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku ingin memilikinya."

Jantung Sakura berdetak lebih kencang. Sekarang apa lagi karma yang harus diterimanya. Setelah memandang semua pemuda dengan sebelah mata, kini ia harus berhadapan dengan pemuda gila. Dia ingin berteriak pada _Kami-sama_ saat ini juga, agar dapat mengakhiri segalanya.

"Kau gila ya?" Sakura bertanya. Dia mengingat kembali obat apa saja yang telah Sasuke konsumsi.

Sasuke masih tenang. Posisi dan ekspresinya tak berubah. "Kau salah satu dari kami?"

Sakura menggumam, lantas duduk berhadapan dengan lawan bicaranya. "Apa itu pertanyaan?" karena memang tak ada perubahan intonasi. "Kau mengigau."

"Jadi warna itu asli." Sasuke menyimpulkan. Seperti alur yang diharapkan, gadis di depannya telah terlibat dalam pemainan. Dan satu sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Sakura bergidik. Setelah deretan kalimat aneh kini ia harus menyaksikan pemuda di hadapannya menyeringai. Sebesar itukah dosanya selama ini, batinnya. "Ka-kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Uchiha_-san_."

Sasuke mengumpat. Mata hitamnya mengeluarkan kilatan, lantas berubah merah menyala.

_'Braag!'_

Sakura menganga, pintu utama rumahnya terbuka. Di tengahnya sudah ada pemuda lain dengan pakaian yang sama seperti Sasuke kenakan—serba hitam. Mata hitam pemuda berambut panjang tersebut juga berkilat lantas berubah keperakkan. Seperti yang Sasuke tampakkan sebelumnya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke bangkit. Dia mendorong tubuh kurus Sakura hingga terlempar di bawah tangga. Pemuda tersebut mencoba berdiri tegak meski perih di pinggangnya terasa kembali. Sudut matanya sedikit melirik ke belakang, di mana Sakura merintih kesakitan.

"Kau bersembunyi di rumah perempuan, Uchiha." Pemuda di ambang pintu tersebut mendekat. Kedua tangannya yang terkepal diselimuti bulatan transparan. "Harusnya aku yang menjadi pewaris utama sang Bintang Fajar."

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menciptakan bulatan transparan yang sama. Dia hanya menggumam lantas melemparkan bulatan tersebut ke arah pemuda di hadapannya.

_'Dhuaar!'_

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang tersebut berlari menghindar, sebelum pintu dan dinding di belakangnya runtuh dan terbakar. Manik keperakkannya menatap lampu gantung yang ada di atas lawannya.

_'Prang!'_

Seketika lampu gantung besar tersebut terjatuh. Hendak menimpa Sasuke yang ada tepat di bawahnya. Beruntung pemuda tersebut telah berguling menjauh. Dan satu bulatan transparan kembali ia lemparkan. Menciptakan kembali kerusakkan dan kobaran api.

Bingkai mata Sakura melebar. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang jauh lebih buruk dari mimpi yang sering dialami. Bagaimana bisa dua pemuda asing dengan mudah membakar sebagian rumahnya. Belum lagi perubahan warna mata pada keduanya. Gadis tersebut meringis kesakitan. Kejadian pagi ini bagaikan ironi atau bahkan fantasi. Berkali-kali ia menarik pipi dan mengucek matanya sendiri berharap ini hanya mimpi.

Sakura melihat bagaimana barang-barang di rumahnya terlempar hanya dengan gerakan bola mata. Hingga rasa percaya akan pengelihatnnya diragukan sendiri. Apa bedanya dua pemuda yang bertarung di dalam rumahnya dengan Harry Potter. Kini bagaikan aksi dalam novel fantasi itu benar-benar terjadi.

_'Brug!'_

Pemuda yang dipanggil Hyuuga tersebut melompat. Menerjang Sasuke hingga terbaring di lantai ruangan. Tangan kanannya mencekik kuat leher pemuda yang sedari tadi terlibat pertarungan dengannya. "Kaulah yang akan menyerahkan mata itu padaku, Uchiha."

"Teruslah bermimpi, Hyuuga." Sasuke menghantamkan bulatan transparan yang ada di tangannya. Pemuda yang semula mencekiknya terlempar menjauh, hingga tak lagi tertangkap pengelihatan.

Sasuke berdiri perlahan. Pandangannya diedarkan, dan semua yang berantakan kembali seperti semula. Benar-benar seperti semula—sebelum perkelahiannya mengacaukan tatanan rumah Sakura.

Pemuda tersebut melenguh. Setelahnya permata merah itu berubah hitam. Darah keluar dari sudut kedua netranya. Dia hampir menggunakan semua kekuatan. Pandangannya memburam, kepalanya terasa dipukul godam. Dan tak lama tubuhnya ambruk kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengangkat kelopaknya perlahan. Objek pertama yang ditangkap adalah gadis merah muda dengan tomat di tangannya.

"Kau mau?" Sakura menyodorkan satu buah tomat. "Aku hanya punya ini," lanjutnya.

Sasuke tak perlu bertanya apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Dia kehabisan kekuatan, sebab ia tidak ingin dikatakan pingsan. Pemuda itu masih berbaring di sofa panjang yang juga diduduki Sakura.

"Tadi kau pingsan." Sakura menggingit kembali tomat yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi, bergegas keluar karena masih ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan. Selain itu bagaimana ia bisa tahan dengan buah kesukaannya. Terutama air dari buah tersebut yang menetes dan membasahi bibir Sakura.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Sakura mengusap bibirnya. "Kau yakin akan keluar dengan keadaan seperti itu? Kukira hari sudah siang." Dia menahan tawa, membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke keluar dengan pakaian serba hitam yang sobek di banyak bagian.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Dia kembali duduk di sofa yang sama. Niat untuk menyelesaikan urusan dibatalkan. "_Handphone_."

Sakura mendesah. "Sopan santun dibutuhkan saat kau ingin meminjam barang orang lain," tukasnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke menggeram. Tatapannya tajamnya beralih. Dan manik hitamnya berkilat merubah warna.

"Hei, tak perlu menggunakan itu. Jika kau dapat melakukan apa pun, lantas mengapa kau membutuhkan orang lain?" Sakura memperpanjang jaraknya, bagaimanapun aura berbahaya masih ada.

Warna mata Sasuke berubah hitam, helaan napas panjang dihembuskan. "Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan sendiri," jawabnya.

"Contohnya?" Sakura memiringkan kepala. Rahangnya bergoyang kembali karena buah tomat yang dijadikan sarapan.

Sasuke menyambar tomat yang ada di genggaman Sakura, memakannya. "Menikah."

Sakura tergelak. Dia sempat menyangka jika pemuda di sampingnya salah satu keturunan Hermes dan Afrodit.

"Kau kira aku Hermafrodit, hm?" Sasuke meraih tomat yang ada dalam keranjang di atas meja, mengunyahnya.

Tawa Sakura berhenti, pemuda di sampingnya seakan dapat membaca pikirannya. Dia menyerahkan telepon genggamnya pada Sasuke. Berharap sesuatu yang buruk tak terulang. "Kau sungguh berhutang banyak hal. Apa kau bisa menggunakan _Handphone_?"

"Aku bukan berasal dari zaman pemberontakkan _samurai_, abad pertengahan atau kejayaan _Constantine_. Kalau pun benar, aku takkan mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh sepertimu," jawabnya sadis sambil menggunakan _handphone_ Sakura sebagaimana mestinya.

Bibir Sakura mengerucut sebal. Sasuke sama sekali tak memiliki selera humor. Wajahnya kembali tertekuk kesal, rasa hutang budi mungkin tak tercatat dalam pikiran pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Aku salah satu keturunan pemuja Lucifer, dari klan Uchiha." Wajah datar Sasuke melunak. "Kau sudah terlanjur mengetahui rahasia kami. Bahkan kau melihatnya sendiri."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika senyum bahagia terukir di wajahnya. "Jadi berapa umurmu?"

Sasuke ingin menarik kembali ucapannya. Ternyata gadis di sebelahnya terlalu banyak berimajinasi. "Aku bukan vampir." Dia memberi jeda sejenak. Ditatapnya mata Sakura begitu dalam. "Berhentilah mengkhayal."

Sakura mengangguk. Walaupun berbagai pertanyaan ingin ia utarakan. Namun kini lebih baik ia hanya mendengarkan.

"Klanku memuja Lucifer, sang Bintang Fajar. Begitu pula dengan keempat klan lain. Pendahulu kami membuat perjanjian dan pengorbanan. Hingga kekuatan ini didapatkan oleh keturunan utama di tiap klan," jelas Sasuke panjang.

Sakura masih penasaran. Tatapannya menuntut penjelasan. "Lalu siapa laki-laki yang menyerangmu tadi? Mengapa kalian menggunakan pakaian serba hitam?" tanyanya.

"Hyuuga Neji. Salah satu dari kami. Kekuatan ini telah membutakannya, dia menginginkan lebih," jawab Sasuke datar. "Kami baru saja melakukan pertemuan."

Sakura menggeleng. Bagaimanapun penjelasan sedikit ini masih sulit dipahami. "Aku tak mengerti.

"Kau akan mengerti."

"Aku tak ingin terlibat."

"Kau sudah terlibat." Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Karena semua yang terjadi tak dapat ditarik kembali. Meskipun ia menyadari kejadian ini akibat keegoisannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau melibatkanku? Aku tidak menginginkan semua ini!" Sakura membentak, Sasuke seakan memaksanya terikat. Dia bukan hanya marah, tapi juga khawatir kehidupannya berubah hanya karena hal yang tidak masuk di akal.

"Lantas apa yang kau inginkan? Kembali pada semua mimpi burukmu? Kembali terpuruk dengan penyesalan." Nada dari tiap kalimat Sasuke kian menusuk.

Sakura mendelik. Pemuda di depannya terlalu jauh mengetahui bagaimana jalan kehidupannya. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Matamu yang lapar mengatakannya." Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura memijit keningnya. "Aku hanya ingin hidup normal. Jika kau menginginkan mata ini, ambilah!" Dia telah berada di ujung kesabaran. Berbagai persoalan dan kejutan yang baru saja didapatkan mustahil untuk ditelan bulat-bulat.

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke mendekat. Jarak antara keduanya dipersingkat. Sakura hanya beringsut sedikit. Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya hingga dapat terjebak tanpa perlawanan apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

_Empat bulan kemudian ..._

Sasuke duduk memandangi bagaimana ketiga kawannya bermain sepak bola. Tentu bukan permainan sesuai peraturan. Sebab ketiga pemainnya menggunakan kekuatan yang tidak biasa. Dan tiga pasang bola mata mereka sudah berubah warna. Sedang Sasuke hanya mengawasi. Duduk mengorek tanah hingga membentuk pentagram.

Pertarungan dengan Neji empat bulan lalu seolah menjadi akhir pertemuannya dengan Sakura. Baik kabar maupun suaranya tak lagi terdengar. Jika diruntutkan pertemuan itu bukanlah yang pertama. Karena ialah yang merencanakan semuanya. Dia yang pertama kali tertawan dalam sejuknya warna kehijauan. Namun Sasuke sendiri tak menyangka saat rencana itu terlaksana lawannya mengacaukan begitu saja.

"Kau masih memikirkannya, Sasuke?" Manik hijau Gaara berubah hitam. Pemuda berambut merah itu telah berada di depan Sasuke, begitu pula tiga rekannya yang lain.

Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke, menghapus pentagram yang sahabatnya ciptakan. "Jika bukan karena kau, aku tak mungkin memutuskan hubungan dengan Sakura_-chan_," godanya.

Kilatan di bola mata Sasuke merubah hitam menjadi merah. Perkataan Naruto jelas menyulut emosinya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sasuke. Jadi kau yang merencanakan sendiri pertemuanmu dengan Sakura?" Gaara bertanya. Dia juga duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Dia yang menyebabkan Sakura insomnia. Dan menentukan kehidupan Sakura hanya karena masalah perasaan." Shikamaru menimpali, keturunan utama dari klan Nara itu juga salah satu di antara mereka.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya ke atas. "Kejadian itu mutlak kebetulan."

"Hyuuga memang masalah kita. Tapi kau sudah melibatkan Sakura. Kau sudah memperlihatkan Sakura pada Neji." Naruto mendengus. "Dan sekarang kau melepaskannya."

"Aku tidak melepaskannya." Sasuke menghadap Naruto. Pemuda itu mendorong temannya sendiri hingga terpental beberapa meter. Semua yang menyangkut Sakura benar-benar mengganggu akal sehatnya.

Suasana berubah tegang. Kalau sudah begini emosi Sasuke seperti tak dapat dikendalikan. Tiba-tiba asap hitam tebal menggumpal tepat di depan Sasuke. Perlahan asap itu menjadi sosok yang amat diwaspadai keempat pemuda yang ada di sana.

"Gadismu ada denganku. Jika kau tahu aku juga menginginkan matanya." Iris hitam sosok tersebut berubah keperakkan. "Pergilah sendiri. Dia menunggumu di rumah." Dan asap bergumpal itu tertiup menghilang.

Sasuke menggeram. Semua yang dikatakan Naruto benar adanya. Jika bukan karena keegoisaannya Sakura takkan pernah berada dalam masalah. Semua karena sihir yang ada dalam mata indah Sakura. Sihir yang dapat membuat semua pemuda menyukainya, bahkan mencintainya—seperti yang dialami Sasuke sejak melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja memasuki rumahnya. Acara curahan hati dengan sahabatnya ternyata membutuhkan waktu lama. Kini wajahnya tampak lebih segar. Tubuhnya juga lebih ideal. Kantung mata hitam sudah menghilang. Masalah insomnianya benar-benar telah berkurang. Karena satu-satunya penyebab yang membuatnya sulit memejamkan mata hanya bayangan akan pemuda Uchiha.

Gadis istimewa itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Sofa yang sama tempat ia merawat tubuh Sasuke yang terluka. Bahkan aroma tubuh pemuda tersebut masih ada beberapa hari setelahnya. Meski pertemuan itu singkat tapi cukup membekas. Semua yang terpatri tak dapat diganti. Semua yang dirasa tak dapat dipungkiri. Sakura mengingat Sasuke hingga tiap detik bersamanya.

Tanpa sadar, bibirnya melengkung senang. Pipinya mengeluarkan rona kemerahan. Sakura sudah bertekad untuk berubah. Dia kini bukan gadis arogan dan terobsesi dengan kesempurnaan seperti dulu. Sebelum insomnia dan pertemuan singkatnya dengan sang pemilik kekuatan rahasia. Selama empat bulan ini pula Sakura mencoba menyelami siapa Sasuke sebenarnya. Dia mempelajari apa itu Bintang Fajar, pentagram, satanisme dan semua yang berkaitan dengan hal-hal supranatural.

_'Brag!'_

Pintu utama rumah terbuka. Asap hitam tersulur mendekat. Sakura masih mencerna. Dia hendak berlari pergi namun tak ada koordinasi. Perubahan posisi sama sekali tak terjadi. Tiba-tiba badannya kaku; tegang; tak dapat digerakkan. Pikirannya diliputi ketakutan. Matanya melotot. Bibirnya hanya bungkam. Dan telinganya dipaksa mendengarkan.

Sakura melihat bagaimana kepulan asap asap di depannya berubah menjadi sosok yang pernah ia temui. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Rasa takutnya kian menebal. Otaknya masih berputar, menduga-duga jika ini ada kaitannya dengan peristiwa empat bulan silam.

Sosok tersebut mendekati tubuh Sakura. Matanya berkilat menjadi keperakkan. Rambutnya panjang kecoklatan. Dan dua hal tersebut sudah cukup menguatkan jika dia adalah Hyuuga Neji.

"Kau pasti sudah mengenalku bukan?" Neji berdiri dua langkah di hadapan Sakura. "Tak kusangka Sasuke menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melindungimu."

Pemuda itu tak dapat mendekat. Karena dalam dua langkah seperti ini saja ia bisa merasakan kekuatan Uchiha pada tubuh Sakura. Membuat tubuh Sakura tak dapat bergerak seperti ini sudah merupakan keberuntungan. Neji mengumpat dalam hati, tak menyangka jika Sasuke telah mendahului.

Sakura sudah menduga dari awal, jika telah dilibatkan dalam persoalan. Namun ada beberapa pertanyaan yang belum mendapatkan jawaban. Mengapa harus dirinya? Kalau Sasuke mengatakan soal mata, Sakura sungguh bukan salah satu di antara mereka.

Neji duduk di depan Sakura. "Sasuke yang membuatmu insomnia."

Sakura terperanjat, tapi tenggorokannya masih tercekat. Dalam hati berbagai kemungkinan mengganjal. Dia memang merasa jika Sasuke terlalu jauh mengetahui alur kehidupannya, padahal ia tak mengenal Sasuke sebelumnya. Jika benar, tujuan Sasuke masih dipertanyakan.

"Dia sudah mengatur semuanya." Neji mengamati bagaimana Sakura berekspresi. Dan dia pun sudah mengerti apa yang membuat Sakura begitu digilai.

Pemuda itu tak peduli, jika kekuatannya harus berkurang sekedar membuat Sakura lenyap dari bumi. Dengan sedikit kerja keras Neji berhasil membuat tubuh kaku Sakura melayang di atas sofa. Dan hanya dengan gerakkan bola matanya sofa merah tersebut diselimuti kobaran api.

Sakura masih sadar. Dia merasakan bagaimana badannya terangkat melayang. Tepat di bawannya sofa yang semula nyaman berubah menjadi tempat pembakaran. Dia tahu apa yang Neji rencanakan. Dia hanya umpan, untuk membuat Sasuke keluar. Namun ia masih belum memahami jika keberadaannya merupakan kelemahan. Kelemahan untuk sang pewaris kekuatan Bintang Fajar.

Mata Sakura bersinar senang, mengetahui yang dinanti telah datang. Sasuke berada di depan pintu. Lama tak bertemu membuatnya tahu jika Sasuke kian tampan. Kini pemuda itu tak lagi menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dan telihat seperti laki-laki kebanyakan. Meskipun kehadirannya tetap paling spesial.

"Sakura tak ada kaitannya dengan masalah ini." Sasuke mendekat, obdisiannya masih belum berubah.

Neji mendecih. "Dia ada kaitannya denganmu."

Sasuke menggeram, satu kilatan di matanya sudah merubah hitam pekat menjadi merah menyala. "Kita selesaikan di luar."

Neji tersenyum miring, apa gunanya dia menggunakan Sakura jika bukan untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Ucapan Sasuke tak dihiraukan. Tangan kirinnya yang terkepal diarahkan ke depan.

_'Blaar!"_

Sasuke berlari menghindar, bola mata digerakkan. Rak buku terlempar ke arah lawan. Neji membelalakkan mata, terlambat untuk mengerahkan kekuatan. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan kepala—melindungi diri.

Sasuke mengambil kesempatan. Kini gilirannya melemparkan bulatan transparan yang ada di kanan. Namun niatnya batal dilakukan. Neji mengangkat sebelah tangannya, jika sedikit saja diturunkan, nyawa Sakura menjadi taruhan. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengumpat, keberadaan Sakura sungguh menyusahkan. Kalau hal ini terus dibiarkan tak mungkin ia memenangkan pertarungan.

_'Brag!'_

Sasuke terlempar ke sudut ruangan, dadanya sakit seperti tertikam. Dia bangkit perlahan. Darah di sudut bibirnya diusap kasar. Bola mata merahnya menyipit tajam, sedikit digerakkan ke dua arah berlawanan. Neji segera berlari menghindar, di belakangnya sudah ada meja ruang tamu yang siap menghantam. Bulatan tangannya dilemparkan. Meja ruang tamu tersebut hancur berantakan.

Sakura melihat bagaimana Sasuke dan Neji bertaruh nyawa. Jelas keberadaannya adalah penghalang. Ia juga tak mau berakhir menjadi daging matang. Dia ingin melepaskan diri, namun tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan. Sakura hanya berdoa agar pemuda yang kini mulai dicintainya dapat bertahan.

Neji terengah, ia tak menyadari jika tepat di hadapannya Sasuke siap melancarkan serangan. Sang pemuda Uchiha menyeringai, di kedua tangannya kekuatan sudah dikumpulkan dan dengan cepat dilepaskan. Tubuh Neji terdorong menabrak tembok, entah apa yang dirasakannya hingga kesulitan sekedar menggerakkan badan.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, langkahnya mendekati tubuh Sakura yang melayang. Sorotan mata merahnya ditajamkan. Kobaran api di atas sofa perlahan padam. Dan _'hap'_, tubuh Sakura sudah ada dalam dekapan. Sakura tersentak, matanya terbuka pelan-pelan. Ia kira akan berakhir terpanggang. Ternyata kini lebih indah dari yang dibayangkan. Semburat merah di pipinya tak lagi dapat tersamarkan.

"Turun."

Sakura menyernyit. Gambaran akan romansanya runtuh seketika. Dengan berat hati kedua kakinya menyangga tubuh kembali. Meskipun tanpa disadari tangannya erat mencengkram lengan Sasuke. Tak lama gadis tersebut tersentak—melihat kejutan yang berada di belakang penyelamatnya. Dengan cepat ia berputar merubah posisi.

"Aakh!" Sakura memekik, punggungnya bagaikan ditimpa ribuan batu.

Warna merah di bola mata Sasuke bersinar. Harusnya hal ini tak boleh terjadi, kini Sakura benar-benar terluka akibat kesalahannya sendiri. Pemuda tersebut mengerang murka. Tubuh lunglai Sakura dibaringkan kembali di sofa setelah dipeluk erat.

Neji merasakan jika aura yang menguar dari lawannya begitu menyeramkan. Dia juga mengumpulkan kekuatan, bulatan transparan di kedua tangannya yang terkepal siap dilemparkan. Sasuke mendekat. Neji berkali-kali melontarkan bulatan yang ia ciptakan namun musuhnya dengan mudah menghindar.

Warna putih di bola mata Neji memudar—perlahan berganti hitam. Kekuatannya hampir tandas keseluruhan. Dia terdesak, di belakangnya tembok ruangan menjadi penghadang. Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan.

Bungsu Uchiha tersebut mengangkat tubuh Neji dengan mencekik lehernya. Melukai Sakura merupakan kesalahan fatal meski bukan kesengajaan. Tanpa membuang waktu bulatan yang ada di tangan kanannya diarahkan ke dada lawan.

_'Bruagh!'_

Tubuh Neji terlempar menjauh hingga meruntuhkan sebagian tembok di belakangnya. Sasuke berbalik setelah melihat ketiga temannya membawa pergi Neji yang tak sadarkan diri. Lagi-lagi semua kerusakkan yang ditimbulkan seakan tak pernah terjadi hanya dengan gerakan bola mata. Pemuda tersebut menghampiri Sakura, berlutut tepat di sampingnya.

Sakura menggeliat kesakitan di atas sofa. Namun ia juga tak ingin melihat Sasuke dihakimi rasa bersalah. "Aku tak apa," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya diam. Batu rubinya sudah digantikan oleh obdisian. Semua rasa sakit seolah tak ada artinya dibandingkan menyaksikan Sakura menderita.

"Maaf."

"Untuk apa, hm?" Sakura mengusap pelan pipi Sasuke dengan punggung dua jarinya.

Sasuke menghentikan jemari Sakura di pipinya—menggenggamnya. "Untuk semuanya."

"Untuk semua sihir itu? Aku tak pernah menyihirmu." Sakura tertawa pelan, menurutnya tingkah Sasuke saat ini lain dari biasanya, walaupun kata hapal masih jauh untuk mereka berdua.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Mungkin Sakura memang tak pernah menyihirnya, namun gadis itu telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. "Ini hal paling egois yang pernah kulakukan."

"Kau memang egois, tapi aku tak pernah keberatan." Sakura yakin inilah yang terbaik. Jika Sasuke tak mencampuri jalan hidupnya mungkin kini ia masih menjadi gadis arogan. Meskipun singkat, Sasuke mengajarkan beberapa hal padanya. Termasuk kata pengorbanan. Kata yang tak pernah bisa diterjemahkan. Dan ia percaya Sasuke memiliki alasan.

Sasuke masih bungkam. Dia tak pandai mengungkapkan gejolak yang dirasakan. Semoga kedua matanya dapat membantunya menyatakan. Dan semoga saja Sakura mengerti apa yang ia jelaskan.

"Jadi?" Sakura butuh kepastian. Jadi apa maksud semua ini. Apa yang membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk andil dalam kehidupannya.

"Apa?"

Sakura berdecak. "Bisakah kau berhenti menjadi orang menyebalkan!" sungutnya.

"Kau yang menyebalkan."

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. Tidak bisakah Sasuke mengakui perasaannya. Atau laki-laki itu memang tak memiliki perasaan apa pun padanya. Gadis tersebut membalikkan badan. Wajahnya ditutupi dengan bantal.

Sasuke sedikit memalingkan wajahnya. "Hn, aku mencintaimu."

Sejenak Sakura cepat menghadap Sasuke kembali. Raut cemberutnya berubah sumringah. "A-apa hanya itu?"

"Ya, dan kau juga mencintaiku," sahut Sasuke sedatar mungkin.

"Hei, ba-bagaimana bisa? Kau!" Sakura tak terima. Jika Sasuke tak terbiasa dengan penolakan bukan berarti dia bisa seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan. Meskipun itu kenyataan. "Tapi aku bukan salah satu di antara kalian. Kita tak mungkin bersama. Aku sudah membaca semua tentang—mu," lanjutnya landai.

"Kalau begitu kau melewatkan satu hal." Sasuke menarik satu sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Apa?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Sakura terpejam, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Napas keduanya dirasakan satu sama lain. Sakura masih menduga-duga apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Sasuke hanya membisikkan satu kata di telinga Sakura. Membuat bibir gadis tersebut sedikit menganga. Dan setelahnya hanya gradasi warna merah yang ada di pipinya mereka berdua.

"Kau memang laki-laki paling gila yang pernah kutemui." Sakura berteriak, tangan kanannya yang terkepal memukul pelan bahu pemuda di hadapannya. "Tapi aku juga—mencintaimu, Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Kau bersedia?"

Sakura mengangguk. Tak ada yang perlu diragukan. Rentetan peristiwa ini lebih indah sekedar impian. Bahkan dongeng yang sering mendiang ibunya ceritakan. Jika Sasuke benar membuktikan satu kata yang diucapkannya barusan maka ia akan berusaha mengikuti jalan yang semula dianggapnya irrasional.

"Baiklah." Sasuke melekatan sebentar bibirnya di pipi kemerahan Sakura. "Kau akan membuktikannya nanti di altar—Uchiha Sakura."

Sakura tertawa lepas. Ternyata Sasuke masih memiliki selera untuk membuat orang lain tertawa. Dan inilah awal kisahnya. Sebagai sang pemilik mata—mata yang memikat keturunan utama Uchiha.

Tawa Sakura berhenti. Bibir Sasuke genap menyumpal bibirnya yang terbuka. Cukup lama dan berwarna untuk sekedar ciuman biasa. Siapa yang tahu kalau kisah tak logis ini begitu singkat dan masih ada misteri yang belum terpecahkan. Yang jelas keduanya bahagia dengan cinta yang saling dirasakan.

**_The End?_**

Terbatas jumlah kata, hanya secuil adegan SasuSaku yang tidak ada romantis-romantisnya. Saya tahu fiksi abal di atas banyak kekurangan. Oleh karena itu, kotak review di bawah ini masih terlalu luas untuk menampung segala apresiasi.

Terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca atau menilai fiksi ini nanti. Dan maaf untuk semua kesalahan, semoga dapat dimaklumi dan diberi solusi.

_Fresh and Reddish like a CherryTomato!_


End file.
